Doctors of Doom, a fanscript
by Mr Khan
Summary: Last of my fan-script adaptations. Dr. Viper and Dr. Street team up.


Doctors of Doom

By Mr_Khan

This is the last of the famed set of unfinished episodes, and thus probably the last SWAT Kats fanfic I will be working on for the foreseeable future (as my original goal was to "complete the series" and I have a lot of other personal creative writing projects that need attending to). I've never been entirely comfortable with writing fanfics that expand the original work beyond the creator's intention (which isn't to say that excellent work hasn't been done by the many fanfic writers out there, it has, just uncomfortable for me personally).

Doctors of Doom would have been a fitting season finale for season two, as it sees a villain team-up between a regular villain and one who was previously a one-shot.

ACT ONE:

_Fade in at Megakat Biochemical Labs, late at night. Dr. Viper is prowling around outside the perimeter fences. He looks at one of the upper windows, which has a light on, and sees the light turn off. He grins, and walks over to an alley, where a giant, clearly mutated Eel is. _

DR VIPER:  
Sssee, my pet? Your patience has paid off. Sssoon we will have our prize!

_Viper and his Eel go over to the nearest kathole and slither inside. Cut to a view of a kat-wide pipe that Viper has crammed himself into. The Eel is just ahead of him in the pipe. _

DR VIPER:  
Remember our prize! Get Katalyst K-3, and don't let the kats in there distract your stomach!

_The Eel looks chastised, and slithers up the pipe. Cut to a view of a laboratory, where a flask filled with a bubbling orange liquid is seen. The flask is labeled "Katalyst K-3" The sprinkler line is seen bulging, and one of the sprinkler heads bursts off, revealing the Eel. The Eel snakes its head out and carefully grabs Katalyst K-3. As the head retracts, it accidentally knocks a rack of test-tubes over, which crash onto the ground and shatter. An alarm goes off. Cut back inside the pipe._

DR VIPER:

Fool! You're my most worthless creation yet!

_Cut down to the sewer, where first Viper drops out of the pipe, then the Eel slithers out. _

DR VIPER (angrily):  
Give me that!

_He seizes Katalyst K-3 from the Eel. Then the two of them are lit up by flashlights. Felina and a line of Enforcers are there._

FELINA:  
Don't move, Viper! You're under arrest!

DR VIPER:  
It won't be that easy! Attack!

_The Eel rears back, readying to strike at the line of Enforcers. Felina motions a trio of Enforcers with strange guns forward. _

FELINA:  
Ready, fire!

_The new Enforcers fire three syringes filled with lavender liquid at the Eel which stick into it and contract. The Eel squirms and then shrinks back to normal size and appearance. _

FELINA:  
We're on to your tricks, Viper. You can't win.

DR VIPER:  
That's what you think!

_Viper slithers down into the sewage and slinks off. Cut to another part of the sewer, where Viper rises up out of the muck, clutching Katalyst K-3. He once again gets lit up by a flashlight. The SWAT Kats are there._

RAZOR:  
Game's up, Viper!

_The SWAT Kats fire mini-spider missiles at him, which snare him in their coils. As his arms are held fast to his sides, he drops Katalyst K-3, which leaks out into the sewage. _

DR VIPER:  
No! The Katalyst!

T-BONE:  
We'll just leave you gift-wrapped for the Enforcers.

DR VIPER:  
I won't go down so easily!

_Dr. Viper uses the strength of his reptilian tail to burst through the bonds, and then slithers down into the sewage and vanishes._

T-BONE:  
Awh Crud! He got away!

_Razor stoops down and picks up the empty flask labeled Katalyst K-3. _

RAZOR:  
Well at least he didn't get what he was after.

_Felina and the Enforcers come over. _

FELINA:  
Good save, SWAT Kats.

RAZOR:  
You guys deserve some credit. Did you know he was going to rob Megakat Biochemical?

FELINA:  
We had an idea. He's robbed all the other supplies of Katalyst.

T-BONE:  
I guess Viper's gonna have to go somewhere else for his crazy experiments.

_Cut to another part of the sewer, later. A disheveled looking Dr. Viper rises out of the sewage._

DR VIPER:  
Without Katalyst K-3, all my plans are ruined! Curse those infernal Enforcers, and especially those vile SWAT Kats! At least I can lay low here, at Dark Kat's abandoned lair.

_Dr. Viper begins touching the wall, and eventually finds the right brick. He presses it, and a doorway opens. Viper steps through. Inside, he sees a nest of cocoons, out of which peer luminous yellow eyes. A clicking sound is heard._

DR VIPER:  
(Gasp)

_Fade out, then cut to the garage. Chance and Jake are watching TV. Kat's Eye News is on. A photo of Megakat Biochemical Labs is seen on screen._

ANNE (on TV):  
Another plot by the insidious Dr. Viper was foiled by the Enforcers last night, with only minimal help from the SWAT Kats.

CHANCE:  
Hey! If it wasn't for us, Viper would've gotten away!

JAKE:  
Shh!

ANNE (on TV):  
Commander Feral had this to say:

FERAL (on TV):  
We are confident that we have figured out Dr. Viper's motives, and that we will be able to deal with any of his plots before they become a threat to the citizens of Megakat City. We installed a new security system for Megakat Biochemical Labs. We hope to phase out the need for the SWAT Kats.

CHANCE (dismissively):  
Fah, they just got lucky.

JAKE:  
But he has a point. With Megakat Biochemical secured, where's Viper gonna go to get stuff for his crazy plots?

_Cut away to the Sewer Lair, where Dr. Viper is standing with Dr. Harley Street. Dr. Viper walks around and looks at Dr. Street's equipment._

DR VIPER:  
Ssso… Thissss is where you've been hiding yourself.

DR STREET:  
Yes. I needed somewhere where I could breed the Ci-kat-as children in peace, and I found this pleasant little den.

_A few small ci-kat-a's lean out of their cocoons and hiss at Dr. Viper. _

DR STREET:  
Careful, my children. This is a friend.

DR VIPER:  
A friend? What are you sssuggesting, Dr. Street?

DR STREET:

The ci-kat-a needs to breed. I've been hiding down here for months because I can't find a food source for them, and I can't just set them loose to feed and enslave more drones. The Enforcers would crush them, and if they didn't, those meddlesome SWAT Kats would.

DR VIPER:

But where do I come into this?

DR STREET:  
Watch.

_Dr. Street reaches into a box and pulls out a live rat. He sets the rat on the table and sets a little ci-kat-a on the table, which scurries over and latches onto the rat with its fangs. The rat squirms, then its eyes turn compound, and it hisses in tune with the ci-kat-a. Dr. Viper sees this, and his eyes go wide._

DR VIPER:  
They have mutagens!

DR STREET:  
Exactly. But I haven't been able to isolate it, to weaponize it. That is where you come in.

DR VIPER:  
But what do I get out of thisss?

DR STREET:

You can isolate the mutagen and purify it, make it a regular mutagen. We'll split the population of the city 50/50. Half could live as your mutants, and the other half as ci-kat-a drones.

_Dr. Viper looks at Dr. Street, who's rubbing his fore-claws together greedily. He then turns and looks at the mutated rat next to the ci-kat-a._

DR VIPER:  
Deal!

_The two of them shake hands, and both sets of their eyes narrow. Cut to the hangar. T-Bone and Razor are working on the Turbokat. _

T-BONE:  
So, run this by me again. Why exactly am I letting you mess with my Turbo-engines?

RAZOR:  
I've figured out how to get my Banshee missile technology to work.

T-BONE:  
Those things? They're duds, Razor, just let 'em go.

_Razor pushes a short cylindrical device into the Turbokat's main intake. _

RAZOR:  
The missiles didn't have a strong enough power source, so the pitch wasn't strong enough to do anything.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, and the Speed of Heat drive is the strongest thing out there.

RAZOR:  
Exactly. With that kind of power, we could shatter diamond.

T-BONE:  
Would've been useful back when we fought Rex Shard.

_Razor puts a bowl-shaped device into the Turbokat's main intake._

RAZOR:  
Well, we'll find out soon enough. Wanna take it for a test-run?

T-BONE:

Sure.

_The alarm suddenly goes off, but with a different pattern than usual. The usual pattern being a steady ringing, this pattern is three quick rings, then a pause, then repeated. _

RAZOR:

The perimeter alarm!

T-BONE:  
Guess that test-flight will have to wait, but we'll be seeing some action anyway.

_The two of them run towards the ladder up out of the hangar. Cut outside to the salvage yard, where Dr. Viper and Dr. Street are hiding. Two small ci-kat-a's are with them. _

DR STREET:  
Why did you bring me here? There's nothing but garbage!

DR VIPER:  
(laughs) You would be surprised what they throw away here. A lot of the equipment from Megakat Biochemical went straight here back when I worked there. If you want free weapon components, this isss probably the place to go.

_The two ci-kat-a's shudder suddenly, then start scurrying around._

DR VIPER:  
What's wrong with them?

_Dr. Street click-hisses at the ci-kat-a's, who click-hiss in response. _

DR STREET:  
An alarm has gone off somewhere nearby.

DR VIPER:  
Not another Enforcer trap!

DR STREET:

I don't think so. It's coming from below.

DR VIPER:  
Either way, let's just hurry up. Get those rocket components and we can get out of here.

_The ci-kat-a's scurry off beyond the junk-heap near them._

DR STREET:  
They smell something.

_Cut to another part of the salvage yard. T-bone and Razor emerge cautiously from a trap-door and creep along the ground, hiding behind a rack of empty steel drums. Razor leans out around the end of the rack and looks out into a clearing amidst the junk._

RAZOR:  
I'm going out. Cover me.

T-BONE:  
Roger.

_Razor military-crawls out into the clearing, moving slowly towards a smaller junk-heap on the other side. Suddenly, the two ci-kat-a's appear on both sides of the heap and leap out right on top of Razor. The three go down fighting. _

T-BONE:  
Razor!

_Fade out._

ACT TWO

_Fade in. T-bone is still behind the rack of empty steel drums. He very quickly stands and readies his glovatrix. He rolls out from behind cover and lunges into the melee. As Razor wrestles with one of the ci-kat-a's, the other tries to get at the back of his neck. T-bone seizes this one in one hand and hits it with a heavy punch, sending it flying. It lands, and scurries away with its companion. Razor sits on the ground and starts coughing._

T-BONE:  
Razor! Are you all right, buddy?

_Razor spits out a hairball._

RAZOR:  
Ach! Furball. What are ci-kat-a's doing here?

T-BONE:  
I don't know, I thought they were all wiped out a while ago.

RAZOR:  
Come on, we have to find out if more of them are running around the salvage yard.

_Cut to the edge of the salvage yard. A damaged pickup truck with a MASA logo sits there, while a pair of larger ci-kat-a's help to load hollowed out missile shells into the bed of the truck. Dr. Viper lugs another pair of missile casings over to the ci-kat-a's._

DR VIPER:  
Sssee? It's amazing what you can find in this junk-heap!

DR STREET:  
You're right. These missiles will be perfect.

_A frantic set of click-hisses is heard. The little ci-kat-a's come scurrying back over a junk-heap. They click-hiss at Dr. Street._

DR STREET:  
It's the SWAT Kats! They've found us!

DR VIPER:  
Don't worry, I found something else amongst the junk for just such an occasion.

_Viper jumps up on top of one of the junk-heaps._

DR VIPER:  
Leave it to me! Just make sure you get away with our missile parts, I'll deal with the SWAT Kats.

DR STREET:  
Right.

_Cut back over to the SWAT Kats, they are searching amongst the junk._

RAZOR:  
I think they went this way, come on.

_They walk forward, and see Dr. Viper perched on top of the nearest junk pile._

T-BONE:  
Viper! What are you doing here?

DR VIPER:

That's for me to know.

RAZOR:  
You're not gonna get away this time!

DR VIPER:

Maybe not, but then your precious salvage yard will suffer.

_Dr. Viper motions with his hand, indicating a steel drum labeled "GAS" with a car battery wired to it. _

T-BONE:  
A bomb?

DR VIPER:  
Your choice!

_Dr. Viper kicks the drum down the junk-pile, then leaps off the pile in the opposite direction._

T-BONE:  
Come on!

_T-bone and Razor run up the pile towards the drum. T-bone takes a wide stance and grabs the drum full-on, stopping it. Razor jumps on top of the drum, snaps a blade out of his glovatrix, and snips the line connecting the drum to the battery. T-bone scrambles to the top of the heap. Once there, he looks around, then kicks a muffler off of the heap in frustration._

RAZOR:

He got away, huh?

T-BONE:  
Yeah. But the bigger question is what's Viper doing with ci-kat-a's?

RAZOR:  
I don't know, but whatever it is, it won't be good. We should tell Callie.

_Cut over to the Mayor's office, where Callie is talking to Mayor Manx, who is practicing his putting with a glass sitting on its side on the floor. _

CALLIE:  
I can't believe Mr. Yung is still looking at leasing Megakat Tower. Most businesses think that place is cursed.

MANX:  
All part of being a politician, Callie. After 10 terms in office, you know how to play ball.

_As he says the above, he putts and misses the target, then carefully shoves the ball in with his putter._

CALLIE:  
Well, since the Enforcers made sure Dr. Viper can't get his hands on any more mutagens and the Ci-Kat-a was killed, we might be able to get through the signing process without a disaster happening.

MANX:  
We had better, the more times we have to rebuild it, the bigger deficit the city treasury has.

_A beeping begins to emanate from Callie's purse. _

CALLIE:  
Excuse me, Mayor.

_Manx hits another ball. Callie walks into the bathroom and grabs her communicator out of her purse._

CALLIE:  
Yeah, guys?

_Cut back to the hangar, where T-bone is talking on the other end of the communicator. _

T-BONE:  
Just giving you a heads up, Viper is back, and he's working with ci-kat-a's.

CALLIE:

Perfect. The two forces that destroyed Megakat Tower before are back.

T-BONE:  
Just stay alert. Who knows what that psycho can come up with?

_T-bone hangs up. Callie walks back into Manx's office. He is once again lining up a putt._

CALLIE:  
Bad news, Dr. Viper's back, and so are the ci-kat-a's.

_Manx jumps and putts accidentally, hitting it far off target. _

MANX:  
What? They'll destroy Megakat Tower for sure! We can't lose this deal with Yung, it would be a financial nightmare!

_Manx runs over to his phone, and picks up the receiver._

MANX:  
Hello? Get me Feral!

_Cut back to the garage. Chance is watching Scaredy Kat on TV. Scaredy Kat is running from a kat in a skeleton suit. He runs through a door and slams it behind him, then whips out carpentry tools and nails a series of boards to the door. He stops, clutching his chest where his heart beats frantically. A hand covered by a sheet reaches out and taps him on the shoulder. He turns, sees a simple ghost (a kat with a white sheet over himself) which then leers at him. Scaredy Kat screams and tears through the boards on the door and rushes out. Show Chance sitting on the coach._

CHANCE:  
(Laughing Uproariously)

_Jake sits down and seizes the remote, flipping the channel. _

CHANCE:  
Hey! Why do you always bug me when I'm trying to watch Scaredy Kat?

JAKE:  
Not my fault that they always show Scaredy Kat at the same time as the evening news.

_Kat's Eye news is on TV, Anne Gora features prominently, but an image of Megakat Tower is in the background. _

ANNE (on TV):

Kat's Eye News is on the scene here at Megakat Tower, which city officials have strong reason to believe is in danger once again. Earlier we interviewed Enforcer Commander Feral, who had this to say.

_Change the shot to one of an interview with Feral. _

ANNE (on TV):

Commander Feral, can you comment on the exact nature of this threat.

FERAL (on TV):  
I can't comment at this time, but we can assure everyone viewing this that Megakat Tower will not be destroyed again. The full might of the Enforcers will guarantee it's safety.

ANNE (on TV):  
And what about the SWAT Kats?

FERAL (on TV):

Those vigilantes are as much responsible for destroying Megakat Tower as the villains were. My troops are on orders to shoot on sight if they come anywhere near Megakat Tower.

CHANCE (muttering):

Like you could've done any better.

JAKE:  
The full might of the Enforcers? Does that mean all the Enforcers?

CHANCE:  
Probably. Manx is desperate to sell that Tower, and we all know how good Feral is at objecting to Manx's bad ideas.

_Cut to Dr. Street's lair, where Dr. Viper is watching the same report on a large monitor. _

DR VIPER:

(laughs) Perfect.

_Something next to him growls and slobbers. Next to him is a large four-legged creature with a shaggy gray coat. It looks somewhat like a giant rat in the shape of its torso and head, but its legs look vaguely like an elephant. It sits on the ground about 8 feet long, though the hump of its back gets up as high as Dr. Viper's head. The chimera (so it shall be called) turns and looks at him, then growls and slobbers green drool on the ground. _

DR VIPER:  
Don't worry. Sssoon you will have a whole tower of prey.

_The chimera growl-slobbers once more, somewhat contentedly. Then Dr. Viper walks over to where Dr. Street is screwing a cap onto a rocket. _

DR VIPER:  
The Enforcers fell for the bait. Are we ready to attack?

DR STREET:  
Almost. I'm finishing up your share of the rockets. The orange rockets have the pure ci-kat-a mutagen, while the red rockets have your modified mutagen.

_A number of small ci-kat-a's gather around Dr. Street's feet, and click-hiss loudly in anticipation. Cut to the next morning and in front of Megakat Tower. Feral and Felina are there outside Feral's command car and sipping cups of coffee. _

FELINA (yawns):

It looks like Mayor Manx sent us on another wild-goose chase, huh Uncle?

FERAL:

Yes, Felina. This isn't the first time Manx got nervous and set us up.

_Callie's car comes up, and she steps out and walks over, yawning._

CALLIE:  
Did you stay up all night, Commander?

FERAL:  
A whole night up with nothing to show for it, Miss Briggs.

CALLIE:  
Well, Mr. Yung's coming today, and Mayor Manx wants you to be gone in a few hours.

FERAL:

What? But that makes no… (gets cut off)

_A roar pierces the morning calm, and the chimera is seen charging down the street towards the nearest line of Enforcer cars. Feral, Felina, and Callie all look shocked. Fade out. _

ACT THREE:

_Fade in again with the chimera charging down the street. Again, show Feral, Felina, and Callie gasping. _

FERAL:  
Take it down!

_A few Enforcers begin firing grenades at the chimera, which impact. The chimera barely flinches and keeps charging. It leans its head under a car and flips the car over. It keeps charging and knocks a few cars out of the way. Feral whips out a walkie-talkie._

FERAL:  
All units, intercept that thing! You should go, Miss Briggs.

CALLIE:

Right.

_Callie runs into her car and drives off. She flips out her communicator and activates it. Cut away to the garage, where Chance and Jake are working on a garbage truck. Jake is under the truck, while Chance is in the cab._

JAKE:  
Hey, Chance, could you get me that extra hydraulic rod?

CHANCE:  
Roger.

_Chance jumps out, grabs a long rod and stoops down under the truck to hand it to Jake. _

CHANCE:  
Wow. How did Burke and Murray screw it up this bad?

JAKE:  
You got me.

_The alarm goes off._

CHANCE:  
I got it.

_He whirls around and the butt of the hydraulic rod hits Jake in the head. Jake sits there and rubs his head. Chance eventually comes back over._

CHANCE:  
Trouble at Megakat Tower, let's roll!

JAKE (still rubbing his head):

Hope I can still shoot.

_They go through the whole sequence of getting into the Turbokat, and fly off. Cut to the skies above Megakat City where the Turbokat is flying along. _

RAZOR:  
Megakat Tower, huh? So is it Viper, or the ci-kat-a's?

T-BONE:  
Some sort of strange-looking monster.

RAZOR:  
Viper, then.

T-BONE:  
We're in range. Can you spot 'im, buddy?

RAZOR:  
Hold on. There it is!

_They see the chimera standing with its forelegs on an overturned Enforcer car. It sees the Turbokat and roars defiantly. _

T-BONE:

That is one ugly mug.

RAZOR:  
I'll fix that. Baby Boomer missiles loaded, locked, away!

_Razor fires a number of missiles which impact squarely on the chimera._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_The smoke clears, and the chimera stands unharmed. It again roars defiantly. It runs around and tackles another Enforcer car. _

T-BONE:  
Way to go, sureshot.

RAZOR:

Have to get something under that hide. Hmm…

_He scratches his chin. As he does so, the chimera continues to trash around amongst the Enforcers below. _

T-BONE:  
Come on, Razor!

RAZOR:  
Aha! Try to get it to follow us

_The Turbokat swings around to fly down the street towards where the chimera is, then lowers almost to the point where the chimera could reach it. Razor fires another missile at it, which catches its attention. It rushes towards the Turbokat._

RAZOR:  
Got his attention. Deploying the cement machine gun.

_Razor fires the cement machine gun at the street in a wide swath. The chimera runs forward and into the fresh cement, which dries quickly and catches it. The chimera struggles ferociously, stretching its maw wide and roaring at the sky._

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Now swing us around.

_The Turbokat swings around again, with the chimera's mouth appearing on Razor's targeting screen. _

RAZOR:  
Megavolt missile, away!

_The missile shoots right down the chimera's mouth, and detonates. The electric shock tears through the chimera, which goes limp._

T-BONE:  
Good job, Razor!

_T-bone looks and sees Callie waving up at them._

T-BONE:  
Hey, it's Callie! Let's see what she wants.

RAZOR:  
Maybe get a closer look at that thing too.

_They land the Turbokat in front of Megakat Tower, and jump out. _

CALLIE:  
Nice job, guys.

T-BONE:

Tough little monster, huh?

RAZOR:  
Definitely Viper's work.

_Commander Feral comes over._

FERAL:

Just like you. Reckless, stupid, but you got results.

T-BONE:  
Hey, Commander, I thought I remembered you saying something about "phasing out the need for the SWAT Kats" earlier?

FERAL:  
Don't push me, SWAT Kat.

_Feral's walkie-talkie goes off._

LT. STEELE (on walkie-talkie):  
Commander! They came in from the roof! We can't (gets cut off, static interferes) have to hold them (gets interrupted by the sound of blaster fire) no!

FERAL:  
They attacked Enforcer Headquarters! How could we be so stupid?

_T-bone and Razor rush back to their jet._

FERAL:  
And where do you think you're going? I don't want you hotshots damaging my Headquarters any more.

T-BONE:  
And who's gonna stop us?

RAZOR:  
Unless you want to waste time fighting us instead of whatever's destroying your precious headquarters.

_They close the canopy and fly off. They fly along across town._

T-BONE:

Viper really tricked us, huh?

RAZOR:  
Yeah, but what does Viper want with Enforcer Headquarters?

_Cut to Enforcer Headquarters, to Feral's office, where Dr. Viper is looking at security monitors. Dr. Street walks in. _

DR STREET:  
The building is ours, they were Enforcers, now they are the first new drones of a glorious new ci-kat-a army. Now for the next step. The ci-kat-a's will start to move the rockets up to the roof and get them in position.

DR VIPER:  
Volunteering for the hard work, doctor? I'm surprisssed. What am I going to do?

DR STREET:  
You're behind the times, doctor. Your precious chimera has failed and the SWAT Kats are on their way.

DR VIPER:  
I didn't expect it to stand up to the SWAT Katsss, but I have something for them, too.

_Cut back to the Turbokat flying along, coming up towards Enforcer Headquarters. _

T-BONE:

There's Enforcer Headquarters. Nothing looks out of place.

RAZOR:  
Let's see what the X-Ray Scanner can find.

_Razor deploys the X-Ray Scanner, which reveals what is going on inside the building. There are a number of ci-kat-a's flying busily about. _

RAZOR:  
A lot of ci-kat-a's, but what are they up to?

T-BONE:  
Whoa!

_A chimera-bird is flying at the Turbokat. The chimera-bird has mottled gray fur, fierce, bloodshot eyes, and a sideways beak that clacks like an insect's mandibles. It is about as large as the Turbokat's cockpit. The Turbokat dodges upward as the chimera-bird spits something, which instead hits a nearby building and begins corrosively eating through it._

RAZOR:  
Whoa, It's spitting acid!

T-BONE:  
Why do Viper's freaks always spit acid?

_The chimera-bird circles around, as does the Turbokat._

RAZOR:  
Octopus missile loaded, locked…

_The chimera-bird spits more acid, which hits the primary jet intake._

T-BONE:  
Crud! It'll clog the intake!

_The jet begins to stall and drop out of the sky. _

RAZOR:  
Angle us towards that thing, T-bone.

T-BONE (struggling):

Roger.

_Razor fires the grappling hook at the chimera-bird's talons, ensnaring it. As the Turbokat plummets, it takes the chimera-bird with it. T-bone successfully levels off and lands safely on the street, but the chimera-bird is thrust into the ground with jarring impact, and is knocked out. _

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

T-BONE (at the same time as Razor's previous line):

Crud!

T-BONE:  
We've gotta clean the intake out!

RAZOR:  
And we might not get a chance, look!

_They see a number of ci-kat-a's flying towards their downed aircraft. However, a squadron of Enforcer choppers fly in and begin engaging the ci-kat-a's_

FELINA: (on radio)  
We've got your back SWAT Kats!

RAZOR:  
Roger.

_Cut to Felina and Feral, who are in the same chopper. They see a ci-kat-a latch itself onto the pilot side of another chopper, and try to pry the door open. _

FERAL:  
Felina!

_Felina shoots at the ci-kat-a, knocking it off, but it quickly regains flight and comes towards them. They get chased up to a higher altitude, towards the roof of Enforcer headquarters. They see the landing platform, where the ci-kat-a's are leaving off their work and coming to attack. Mutant rats (the size of pigs) were coming forward to move the rockets into position. _

FELINA:  
What are they doing?

FERAL:

They're both going to spread mutagens over the city!

_Feral gets on the radio_

FERAL:  
All units, move in! Attack the roof! Clear everything off!

_The choppers begin trying to move towards the roof, but the ci-kat-a's begin attacking in swarms, beating them back. Feral's chopper gets tackled and buffeted._

FERAL:

Ooff! We won't make it in time. Not without help.

_Cut to the Turbokat, where T-bone and Razor are working on clearing out the intake. _

FELINA (on radio):  
SWAT Kats! Are you ready yet?

T-BONE:  
We're almost ready, Lieutenant.

FELINA:  
Hurry! Viper and Street are about to launch some rockets off the roof!

T-BONE:  
Crud!

_T-bone turns to Razor._

T-BONE:  
Come on, buddy, we've gotta roll!

RAZOR:  
Roger.

_Cut back to the landing bay inside the building from the roof. An Enforcer chopper manages to break through the ci-kat-a swarm and fires a few rounds at Dr. Viper, who is supervising the placement of the rockets. Dr. Viper lunges out of the way, inside the building. His tail hits one of his red rockets, knocking it over and spilling its contents onto one of his mutant rats. The rat cringes and squirms, then its eyes go compact. _

DR VIPER:  
Traitor!

_Dr. Viper lunges across the landing bay and on top of Dr. Street. The two go down fighting tooth and nail._

DR STREET:

You were just the fool I needed to restore the ci-kat-a to glory!

DR VIPER:  
Dr. Viper is nobody's fool! Attack!

_Dr. Viper's mutant rats rush away from their rocket-hauling and run towards the melee. In response, a few of the ci-kat-a's break away from the swarm and intercept them. Cut back to the Turbokat, which is just lifting off._

RAZOR:  
Hey, some of the ci-kat-a's are breaking off!

T-BONE:  
Alright, let's move!

_The Turbokat moves up towards the swarm, but the ci-kat-a's simply mob it. _

T-BONE:  
Gah! Can't see a thing! How do we get these creeps off?

RAZOR:  
Well, we could always try the banshee…

T-BONE:  
No way! The intake is already damaged enough!

RAZOR:  
We don't have a choice!

_Razor uses the banshee emitter. A powerful burst of sound emits from the jet intake, which completely stupefies the ci-kat-a's, who go limp and fall to the ground. However, the intake also shudders and dislodges a part of itself. _

T-BONE:  
Not again!

_The Turbokat falls slowly, but is already level. It lands on the roof and skids, destroying most of the rockets along the way. T-bone and Razor jump out, and run inside the landing bay where they see Dr. Viper and Dr. Street fighting. Dr. Street had Dr. Viper pinned, and was trying to bite him. _

RAZOR:  
All right, Viper! This time we've got you!

_Dr. Viper stops struggling and looks up at Dr. Street._

DR VIPER:  
Truce?

DR STREET:  
Truce.

_The two of them leap towards T-bone and Razor, who collapse on their backs and kick up with their legs, causing them to go flying off onto the roof. T-bone and Razor run around, bringing their glovatrixes to bear. _

T-BONE:  
Nowhere to go. Give it up!

DR STREET:  
Right. Nowhere to go.

_Dr. Street falls backwards over the side. He extends his wings, preparing to fly, but is suddenly trapped in a net cast from an Enforcer chopper. _

RAZOR:  
Want to join your doctor friend?

DR. VIPER:  
I'll take my chances.

_Dr. Viper also jumps, but he too is captured in a net. Feral's chopper lands on the platform._

FERAL:  
Don't expect me to say this again, but great job SWAT Kats.

RAZOR:  
Awh. We love you too, Commander.

_Another chopper lands, this one bearing Callie, Manx, and Mr. Yung. Callie runs towards them._

CALLIE:  
Great job guys!

T-BONE:  
Thanks, Miss Briggs.

MANX:  
And here are the heroes of the hour. I think your valor deserves a parade.

RAZOR:  
You're awfully cheery, Mr. Mayor.

MANX:  
Mr. Yung here just signed to a lucrative 10-year lease on Megakat Tower.

YUNG:  
Yes, I was watching as this crisis unfolded, and was inspired by the heroism of yourselves and the Enforcers. This is truly a city worthy of my company's investment.

MANX:  
Yes indeed, this is the beginning of a new era of prosperity for Megakat City.

T-BONE:  
Well if that's the case, you won't mind fixing the Turbokat for us, will you?

_T-bone and Razor both smile broadly at Manx._

MANX:  
But I…, ohh…

_Fade out._

_The end. _


End file.
